426 Days, Two Choices
by MiztressKira
Summary: Modern AU. First Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Contains random POVs (Point-of-Views). Her name is Larxene Sparks. A girl studying in Kingdom Hearts University. Her other 2 best friends are Zexion and Roxas. She has a crush but she can't think of showing her affectionate side to him. Will one whole school year change he opinion? Will 426 days change her life? LarDem and RokuShi/RokuShio.
1. Crazily Getting Ready

**A/N: I reposted it T_T so hard editing it on mobile. Anyways, hi guys! I am MLIYL! Call me Light or mL! I'm sorry if I deleted the first one...its just that its hard editing on mobile! **

**Demyx: Um, hello? WattPad girl! When will you finish A Minion Love Story 2? **

**Light: DEMYX! That's completely out of the topic! This is a Kingdom Hearts Story! And I do not use WattPad!**

**Larxene: Yeah right! I am the only one who can be mean here! Nah, I'm kiddin' **

**Light: *facepalm* I didn't do this fanfic on MY OWN! Some did the grammar checking and some did the OC design. I do not want to mention who DID do their jobs because they will straggle me to death!**

**Xigbar: COCONUTS! WAP WAP *penguin walk* *holds a wooden sword* PIRATE PENGUIN TO THE RESCUE!**

**All: *looks at Vexen* Vexen...**

**Vexen: I was just testing my experimental skills...don't blame me! It was Xigbar who made it spill!**

**Light: Alright, STOP! Roxas...you've been awful quiet...say the Disclaimer**

**Roxas: *grunts* mL doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to its rightful owners namely Disney and Square Enix/Square Soft or what ever they call their company. If she owned Kingdom Hearts, she would not let anyone die and make Xemnas crazy. **

**Xemnas: What?**

**Roxas: Shut up for a while Superior I'm reading! Anyways, to continue, she would make Xemnas crazy and make AkuRoku the #1 ship?**

**Light: Did I mention that this fanfic contains the ships of LarDem, AkuRoku, RokuNami, AkuLar, SoKai, NamiVen, RiShio and many more! So fan girls do not fear! **

**Axel: Because we are all OOC here! But, this IS Modern AU. Don't forget to R&R! Got it Memorized?**

* * *

Larxene Sparks is a kid that lives in The Land of Departue. Based upon her name, the letter 'X' symbolizes her race as a nobody, a being with no heart. Well, she knows well that their are thousands of Nobodies in the world. She and her brother Vexen are the only two Nobodies in their family. A few years ago Vexen left The Land of Departure to study at one of the most famous schools namely Kingdom Hearts University, located at Radiant Garden. It is Larxene's dream to study their, following her brother's footsteps. She has two best friends, Roxas Hikaru and Zexion Ackerman. They are childhood best friends who lives in the same neighborhood. She played with them a lot when she is bored or when she has no one to talk to. They have reached the right age to study at their dream school, mainly KHU.

The best friends are all in Larxene's room, all of them are dressed up. Zexion was wearing a maroon turtleneck sweater and black basketball shorts with matching greyish blue sneakers and a cap. Roxas was wearing a black shirt with a matching beige sleeveless jacket (which almost looks like a vest). He was also wearing a pair of jeans with pockets at the front, side and back and brown and red sneakers. Larxene was wearing a grey tank top with a baby blue cardigan, a yellow underskirt and black leggings with blue touches. Her shoes are that of yellow flats. Larxene was packing up food and candy, Roxas checking his items and Zexion wasted his time of preparation by reading his Catching Fire book. The room was filled with sounds of chip bags crackling and thumps inside the bag. It was silent in the room until Roxas stopped checking his bag and zipped it, now breaking the silence.

"Everyone ready? I am bummed out! This is like the third time I checked my bag waiting for you guys" he said hurridly. "But I am ready since a while ago, I thought you were the one who is not ready" Roxas turned around and noticed Zexion answering his statement. "Althought Larxene still IS packing up some food"

"Well, would you two notice that I am already done?" the two heard the comment and turned around to see Larxene with her arms crossed and her backpack strap in one of her shoulders. "Look, we are gonna be late if you two goblins won't stop arguing. Have some common sense brainless" she taunted. Zexion opened his book again and start reading while Roxas looked at Larxene, then to Zexion, then back to Larxene.

"Yeah your right, lets go go go! Roxas said dragging Zexion. Zexion closed his book and smacked it at Roxas' head. "Don't be rushful, you may go crazy again. Why must I be dragged to this kook?" Zexion shouted at Roxas. Larxene rolled her eyes and just punched her window and jumped off. Her tied up hair was being blown by the cool breeze, her face joining the event. She landed on the ground, her arms spreading out. What she didn't know is that the whole neighborhood was watching her. When she landed, the crowd was silent and then a minute later the whole neighborhood applauded. Her closed eyes opened at she saw the crowd applauding. She felt like she was famous, like she was loved. She was usually the bully when she was young, but now she is loved? Larxene never felt the feeling before. She snapped out of it and said to the crowd "Thank you".

While Larxene was fixing the two locks framing her face, she heard someone panting, footsteps and grass being smushed. She turned around and she saw Roxas running, already tired, far behind Roxas was a relaxed Zexion, reading his book. While waiting for them to catch up, Larxene created a black portal. It was black with a swirl of violet and inside it shows Radiant Garden. She placed and arm at her hips and tapped her feet to the ground.

At the minute, Roxas was sweating hard. His tongue sticking out. At the the far back of Roxas, Zexion was fast walking, still calmly reading his book. But the expectations were strange, Zexion is now beside Roxas, its due to Roxas being tired. He gave up and just walked. Larxene can see the bunch. She couldn't help but laughed.

"Hey you two slow pokes! Stop it with the childish comedy! You look like children!" Larxene yelled. Her comment caught the two boys' attention. The two looked at each other, then to the portal behind Larxene, then back to to being hurriedful, they both rushed into the portal, and Larxene followed them, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Light: Well there you have it, the new and improved chapter 1! I'm really a bad author ;_; this is my first Kingdom Hearts story anyways..**


	2. Mischief At The Garden

**A/N: I'm back with the newest chapter! Thanks for the support anyways. Well, currently, almost all of the Organization XIII members are on a mission. This took me DAYS to finish. Demyx and Axel are still here, but Demyx is asleep, so Axel might talk around. Chapter 1 is the prologue, so don't go around saying it is 'short'.**

**Axel: Ya think you could do better? **

**Light: As if! I'll use this! Don't interrupt, until I say so *holds a shot gun* **

**Axel: Okay I'll shut up!**

**Light: *puts down shot gun* what a wimp, don't you agree? Anyways, like as always, read and review! Thanks for the support :D **

**Axel: You barely got a review! **

**Light: Why is almost everyone mean to me? ;_; **

* * *

Roxas smiled, Larxene screamed with joy and Zexion barely had a look at his face.

_Zexion's POV _

Yeah, we arrived already. I barely made a sound, I don't want to add noise. Two goofs are enough. Most people call me an emonator, due to that I have cobalt hair swept in front of my face, and I sometimes talked and I barely smile. To continue, we have landed Radiant Garden. The square is full of radiant flowers and small waterfalls. There is a fountain at the center, and the ground is cemented. Houses everywhere. At the very front of the center, is the school, namely, Kingdom Hearts University. The school is a brick building, like any original school. It has a clock tower. The gate is black with some brown bars and a big lock that is open. The design is simple, but its enough. Near the pen house (or the highest part of a building) are balconies. Each floor has a big window with curtains. Where were we? Still at the square. Now, I had a sarcastic expression tingling, with these two around, its hard to catch up. Roxas had a goofy look on his face, and Larxene was cheerful as ever. Wait, did I just say Roxas with a goofy grin? Oh no! Fuck! I closed my book, and you know what I saw? Roxas running around the fountain! I must set a trap! But, what kind- that's it! BOOK INSPIRATION! I must set it somewhere near the fountai- aha! Now, time to get the materials...

_Larxene's POV_

What? Why do I have a POV? Come on author...why. Anyways, back to the story. I knew this would happen. Roxas, NOW going crazy. I was planning to go inside and run to my brother's dorm and tease him, but that failed. Instead, I got stuck with a hyper Roxas and a panicky Zexion. Roxas going hyper, its the end, beware. Note to self: Do not get Roxas too excited. 10th Grade, I hope he won't be my classmate this year. He is my classmate since the 2nd grade. Weird huh? Well, I saw Zexion behind a bush. Near him is a cage tied to the nearly oak tree. Is he gonna trap Roxas? I'm gonna investigate.

" Hey you! What ya doing? " I asked from far away. He turned around. When I was close enough, his somewhat thin but swift hands grabbed mine and I was pulled next to him. What's up with him?

" Shhh! I need you to stay quiet, so we can be able to trap the hyper animal! "

" A what? " I asked. Did he just call his _best friend _an animal? That's rude! And that is something I would do! I didn't expect emonator to say such a thing. " Animal, seriously? We are people. Ikaw bobong ka tumigil ka kaibigan mo iyan eh! " I stated. Yeah, sorry for my language. I have to swear in a different language, instead of swearing English. Its fun swearing in different languages. Like JaVla, it means fuck. You know what I mean, right? Well, I'm unlucky. Zexion knows how to speak that language!

" Ikaw kaya humuli sa kanya! " he shouted. I covered his mouth, and he was muffling.

" Don't shout! He will hear us! If you want to catch him and I will help! Just stop shouting. I stopped already " I whispered to his ear. He just nodded and I let go. My hands, its all warm due to his breath. I wonder why is it so warm? Snap out! Anyways, he starred at me. Mixed expression of seriousness and an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' expression.

" Um, the time? Its already 7:45. We better catch Roxas or we will miss the secretary! She will leave the office at 8:05 for her breakfast! " he stated, in a worried voice. I raised an eyebrow, then, a few minutes later I realized it. He was right, it's 7:45. Now, its 7:47. 2 minutes just passed? Okay then, well, here is my response.

" WE ARE GONNA BE LATE! WE MUST CATCH HIM BEFORE ITS TIME! I STILL HAVE TO TEASE MY BROTHER VEXEN! " I semi-shouted, shaking Zexion, holding his thin shoulders. He gave me a strange look, his pale blue eyes darkened a little. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention like the three of us have blue eyes but in different shades? Mine is sea-blue, Roxas' is crystal blue, and Zexion's is pale blue. Although the fact that Zexion's mom, Mikasa Ackerman is single ever since. Oh what am I thinking? Its out of the topic!

" You just noticed now didn't you? Well, you COULD have knew when you were not dumb enough to look at the big clock tower near the school. Its perfectly clear. You need to wear glasses now " Zexion stated. My sea-blue eyes darkened a little, hearing on what he said. I seriously have to hear that? Why? For the love of Kingdom Hearts, why must I hear it? Anyways, I raised my eyebrow, and Zexion's palm met his face. I had enough waiting so I decided I would just mess things up like on what he called me. He wants me to be dumb then fine. He is _still _my best friend thought. I must follow orders.

" I'm tired of waiting, speed things up! Is this the rope that activates the metal cage? Awesome! Now let me fix the knot- " I pulled the rope by _accident _and it DID activate the trap. The metal cage fell down, and I was in luck. I trapped Roxas! I turned around to face Zexion and his jaw _completely _dropped. I giggled silently. Hilarious sight! It was rare that the emonator can be so weird.

" You...just...caught...Roxas... " he muttered. Since I could hear very well I could hear him loud and clear. I was gifted! I gave out a light laugh and I placed my palm to my forehead, still lightly laughing. It was a rare sight indeed. A rare but hilarious sight. I gave him a proud grin with my sea-blue eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

" You thought I could fail? Nothing can beat the great Larxene! " what I didn't notice, is that there are two guys standing over there, nearby. One was wearing a blue and red checkered polo shirt and skinny jeans. He is MORE skinnier than Zexion. He has two pairs of emerald eyes darkly sparkling. Beneath his eyes are what it seems to be scars or tattoos? Meh, who knows? The two of them now started scratching the back of their heads. Then, the blue-haired boy pulls his hand and drags him towards the school door.

" Woah! Settle down Saix! " the red-headed hedgehog shouted beside his best friend. The blue-haired guy named Saix- wow, that is one werewolf-y name. Anyways... -rolled his eyes in annoyance and weirdness of his weird best friend. To be honest, it IS a weird friendship, a werewolf serious face and a pyrotic Sonic the Hedgehog.

" Would you settle down instead Axel? I'm quite in a mood into getting to find my dorm and sleep, L-face! " Saix answered back, seeming really annoyed.

" Ugh...fine...Wolffindor... " Axel stated, rolling his eyes. Wow, Saix is the second Zexion of the school! A blue-haired emo, like Zexion, both always serious or sad, they both have a scar/mark on their face and both wearing not-so-emo clothing. Oh yeah, Zexion has a tiny scar at his cheek where his steel blue cobalt hair is swept forward. Fuck, talk about an emonator for example. Emonator bitches act weird in attitude and at the same time emo. A genius nerd and maybe wears glasses. A normal emonator is when you are just smart, quiet and alone. Yep, that is Zexion. I just call him that because he looks like one, but close. The thing is, he WAS always like this since the last quarter of Grade 4.

_Flashback... _

_A young and noisy Zexion was playing around the hallway around 2:35 pm. The bell started to ring since it is time for the last class. Some fucking random dude came from no where and was holding a bucket of ice water. _

_" Hey, cobalt hair emonator, why not have yourself some ice water- " he was cut when he poured the bucket of ice water in his head. His uniform was soaked his cobalt hair still remained the same , but it got stuck in front of his face. " -for you to try the Ice Bucket Challenge! Ha! Emonator bitch! " the boy said, the boy's name was Lexaeus, who is 2 years older than him. Lexaeus often bullies Zexion, which makes him more mad. His expression was that of a bitter yet serious face. Mixed emotions were swirling around the young Zexion's heart, and all he did was throw the book he was holding at his face. Lexaeus was knocked out cold. While out cold, Zexion picks up his book, puts on his hood and his eyes turn a little bit paler. From bright dark blue into pale dark blue. He stormed of off the area, mad as ever._

_Some students noticed him storm of, since he was in the hallway. Water was dripping everywhere he went. His soaked clothes made the atmosphere smell weird. The other students held their laugther, while the others were asking him some fucking random questions regarded to his safety.  
_

_" Are you okay? "  
" What happened?"  
" Hey Zexie, what's up? "  
" Hey bro what's the matter? "  
" Is anything wrong? "  
" Who did this to you? "_

_Those mixed noises really annoyed Zexion, those were some of the questions he only understand, but there are more...his fan girls started crying and tries to find out who did this...this...mess to him. The annoying questions made him pressured. He was about to shout, yes, shout. He wanted to shout right now but he felt like he will get into trouble. Instead, he has unlocked a new power. Illusions...illusions...illusions...the feel of the power of illusions made his body tingle a little. He can feel it...the changing...he is merely changing..._

_He had enough of the noise, he threw his book and summoned a new one. It made them stopped moving, as he copied the power of time. Zexion quickly wimped and ran, his uniform still wet as ever, he is hopeless, he was hopeless that day._

End of

Flashback

Damn that made me tear up...anyways, those two went inside the grand school. I was heavy breathing. Yeah, I was nervous, but why am I? I am a bitchy bee! Not just in my hair but in attitude also! Weird, every time I hear or see a flashback I tear up. Is that an emotional disorder in me? Or is it really a part of me? Meh, who knows. Anyways..I stopped looking at the so-called 'best friends' I just met even thought if they don't know me and turned around. I saw Roxas wildly shaking the cage and Zexion trying to hold it in place. I gleamed at them, am I enjoying the scene? Is it because I love seeing people in pain while some other dude acts stupid at that pained person? Am I weird? Yeah, I am. I'm an online-r and a pen spinner. Bitchy and cool at the same time. And I am one of the most confusing people you will ever meet! Okay, I'll shut up. Back to reality, I went into the direction where Zexion and Roxas were. Normally I was walking, Zexion was still trying to hold the cage in place.

" Um, Larxie...MIND HELPING ME HERE WITH THIS WILD BITCH? " Zexion shouted at me. Wow, its like it was the first time I heard him shout. His shouting gave this part of town silent. Roxas still looking slight crazy. Zexion's face looks like it was hitted by a strong gust of wind. And my face was merely surprised. The emonator, shouting? That's like the other way around for him and Roxas. Although Zexion DOES get mad really fast. He is kinda sensitive. The silence was awkward. Our slicked or flowing hair is being blown by the soft breeze. Soft but relaxing. I decided I should break the silence. Should I? Okay, here goes nothing-

" Yeah sure, why call him the 'bitch' while I was the one slacking of starring at those two idiots that i just half-met. Is that a good excuse? " I said as I approached Roxas cage, slightly teasing Zexion.

" Yeah, yeah, can you just _please_ help me? " Zexion asked me, no, he _begged _for it. He WAS struggling trying to free his best friend from that cage he just made in order to shut him up. But he just needs help. I'm still thinking what should be my move. Should I leave him alone and hear him struggle, or help him due to the fact that he is my best friend? Yeah, I am sometimes merciless, but I just can't resist seeing my friends in danger. Yeah, I guess I should. I should rest for a little while. Keep calm for a while my inside bitchiness.

" Fine, just because you are my best friend. And we have to hurry cause its like 7:53 " I taunted. Yeah, I was evenly annoying him while trying to help him. I finally approached the cage, as I grabbed one end of the cage, Zexion rolled his eyes then looked at me.

" Okay, in a count of three. One...two... " 'Come on Larxene, be tougher than him. I am the toughest among the three of us' I can't just get that thing out of my mind. I am showing off too much. Its like something back is coming to me...a memory... " THREE! " Zexion suddenly shouts and catches me off guard. Damn! What was that memory coming back to me? Its so...blurry...I still can't see it. I stumbled. I was caught off guard? That's not me! Anyways, when I stumbled, I quickly went back up and I started lifting the cage with Zexion. Damn! My hand already hurts! Prochingine! A few minutes later, we were able to lift it up! Finally! Roxas stopped being a total psychopath and went out of the cage quickly, happy as ever.

" I'm free! I'm free! " Roxas cheered happily. His happiness was distracted by me holding his arm.

" Shut up bitch! We are late! " I shouted when I started dragging him towards the gate. I noticed Zexion roll his eyes in annoyance.

" I'm really with a bunch of stupid people... " Zexion stated. I just rolled my eyes when I heard him, as I continued dragging Roxas towards the school doors, Zexion following us from behind.

" WAAAAH! I LOST MAH FREEDOM! " Roxas wined...why is he sometimes this annoying? I said sometimes! Then, 5 seconds later we were able to reach the door I was relieved. But, its no the end of the craziness of the day...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aw...I wasn't able to reach the goal of posting this on LarDem day...**

**Axel: HAHAHAHAHA LOLZ!**

**Roxas: *comes out of nowhere* you made me a psychopath...**

**Light: Its called being crazy Roxas...AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? **

**Roxas: Sa puso ni Sora! (Translation: In the heart of Sora!) **

**Light: Bakla ka? (Translation: Are you gay? )  
**

**Roxas: Hindi! (Translation: No! ) **

**Light: Shut up! I am sorry for the sudden language change! Anyways..Roxie...are there anymore Organization members who are back in the castle besides you? **

**Roxas: Yeah, Xaldin, Xigbar and Zexion.**

**Light: Why Roxas...why...**

**Roxas: What did I do?**

**Demyx: *wakes up* alright! Who was making that racket?! I am daydreaming here!**

**Larxene: *comes out of nowhere* Aww...mullet boy is daydreaming in his sleep. Matches well cause your a wimp! **

**Demyx: No I'm not!**

**Larxene: Yes you are! **

**Demyx: *shouts* NO I'M NOT!**

**Larxene: *runs away* **

**All: *looks at Demyx* **

**Xion: I didn't know Demyx has a long temper...**

**Axel: Come on Xion it wasn't obvious.**

**Demyx: Hey! What are you saying to me you bitch! Isang bobong epal ang mukha! (Translation: -I must not tell, its too harsh-) **

**Light: Geez Demyx...**

**Xigbar: Oy! Sali ako sa away! (Translation: Hey! Let me join the fight!)**

**Xaldin: I'm gonna video this funny crap!**

**All: *goes and covers the camera* NO!**

**Zexion *returns and sees Xaldin holding his camera* XALDIN! WALA KANG PAALAM HA! (Translation: You don't have permission! ) **

**Demyx, Larxene and Roxas: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**

**All: *looks at Demyx, Larxene and Roxas* **

**Light: Okay, now since all of you goons have stopped, I can finally take the spotlight. Thank you for mah 3 commentors/reviewers that kept me going! Thank you soooooooo much! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so peace out! **

**Org. XIII Members (inside The Castle That Never Was): NOOOOOO! **


End file.
